<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The KVKC Chronicles by raak (raak1101)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096617">The KVKC Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raak1101/pseuds/raak'>raak (raak1101)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, 蒼き雷霆 ガンヴォルト | Azure Striker Gunvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Slow Pace, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raak1101/pseuds/raak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a world of social conflict between those born with power and those without. This is a world of fairy tales, where monsters and heroes are real. In another story, they were shackled by the notion of Adepts and Septimas. Here, they are freed by those of Hunters and Semblances. Crossover of RWBY and Azure Striker Gunvolt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h3>
  <strong>Foreword</strong>
</h3>
<p>Yo!</p>
<p>Welcome to my fanfic: <strong>The KVKC Chronicles</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This fic was originally posted and continues to be updated in FFnet. If you want to get up to date, you can read it there. I don't want to dump everything here at once, since I want to take the opportunity to clean up chapters both here and in FFnet as I post these.</p>
<p>The fic starts properly next chapter. <strong>You can skip this if you want to dive in fully blind.</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Formal Synopsis:</strong>
</p>
<p>This is not a world of social conflict between those born with power and those without. This is a world of fairy tales, where monsters and heroes are real. In another story, they were shackled by the notion of Adepts and Septimas. Here, they are freed by those of Hunters and Semblances. Crossover of RWBY and Azure Striker Gunvolt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Informal Synopsis:</strong>
</p>
<p>As stated, this is a crossover fic of Rooster Teeth's web animation <strong><span class="u">RWBY</span></strong> and Inti Create's video game franchise <strong><span class="u">Azure Striker Gunvolt</span></strong> (ASG). This includes both ASG 1 and 2 as well as Luminous Avenger iX. I also pay lip service to other Inti Create's properties, if only because Gunvolt, as their favorite child, tends to make and do a lot of cameos. In that same vein, I might do cameos and Easter eggs if I see the opportunity.</p>
<p>For the purpose of the story, the ASG universe doesn't exist. A.K.A., nobody gets transported to another world (isekai'd). The ASG characters are born and raised in Remnant. This results in a couple of interesting dynamics, the most prominent being that the conflict between humans and Adepts is, simply put, not a thing. Without this conflict, characters that are heavily influenced by it *coughallofthemcough* find themselves ripe to explore far away from that nigh-apocalyptic mess. Some come out better off, others… no, no, all of them come out better off. That's not to say there are no conflicts. Remnant is not hurting for its own bag of problems and I do need to put the characters somewhere. But overall, the heavy baggage of many of the ASG characters is exchanged for the relatively lighter ones of Remnant.</p>
<p>The story follows the RWBY timeline (with changes here and there just because), starting with Volume 1 and up to Volume 3 (as far as my plans go). Once we reach Volume 3… we'll see.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who is this story for?</strong>
</p>
<p>Whoever likes it? The story is written with the assumption that the reader is more familiar with RWBY than ASG even if more likely than not whoever reads it is an ASG fan. That said, the story focuses on the titular Team KVKC. If you are up to date on your ASG knowledge, you can hazard a very good guess at what each letter stands for. Hell, two of those letters are exactly the two characters you are thinking of right this instance. Don't worry, I won't drag out the reveal if you are on the blind. As a side note: <strong>IF YOU DON'T WANT RWBY OR ASG SPOILERS, SKIP THIS FIC.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>What inspired this story?</strong>
</p>
<p>One word: Septimas. The Septimas in ASG are very similar to Semblances in execution. Which are similar to X-men mutations, which are similar to Bloodline Limits, which are… you get the idea. Superpowers are nothing new. But the combination of Septimas, the young age of the ASG's main cast, and my love for both franchises inspired me to write this. Also, I want to explore the ASG character far, far away from the horrible, horrible place they call home.</p>
<p>There is more I can talk about, but I guess I'll let the story and Author Notes speak for themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ok then. What are the genres?</strong>
</p>
<p>I would say the story is mostly about Adventure and Friendship, with a hint of Romance sprinkled about. The beginning is very Slice of Life/Comedy as we explore character's interactions, but eventually the story should pick up as Cinder and the gang starts messing with the plot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>What about the rating?</strong>
</p>
<p>Mostly <strong>PG-13</strong>, with the occasional curse word thrown in. Which I personally find stupid since teens can have quite the dirty mouth and media does nothing to cull this, but c'est la vie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tone?</strong>
</p>
<p>Somewhat lighthearted, especially in the first half.  In fact, first half humor can skirt on crack. At which point I'll remind you the food fight is a canon thing that happened.</p>
<p>Just like RWBY, once Cinder starts doing her shenanigans you can expect a shift in tone. However, I still expect it to remain lighter. I'm a sucker for happy endings. I can enjoy bittersweet or sad stories, but it is my belief that not only are those a dime a dozen, but it feels like genuinely happy ones are actively scorned.</p>
<p>But the story is not fully written yet. It can still change. I can assure you it will NEVER descend to the pits of despair the Gunvolt franchises dabbles in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>How about writing style?</strong>
</p>
<p>Truth be told, I'm a sucker for dialogues. I prefer reading characters interactions over scene descriptions, inner monologues, or actions. While I don't shy away from any of these (except maybe fight scenes a bit), dialogues will dominate this fic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fic structure?</strong>
</p>
<p>Like many fics, this is divided into chapters, with the climaxes more or less hitting around the same time they hit in canon RWBY. There are some intermediary chapter where the PoV changes drastically (i.e. away from the twelve main characters [i.e. RWBY, JNPR, and KVKC]), but these are going to be fairly clearly labeled and are, in the strictest of senses, not necessary for the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A humble blue butterfly flutter to freedom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 1: K</h2><hr/><p>People around were looking at her with trepidation. Occasionally their eyes flickered to those already unconscious, fearing the consequences of the events to come. They say, after all, that's better to let giants sleep. It wasn't long before their eyes met her again. Waiting. Counting the seconds. Dreading them with every fiber of their being.</p><p>She was a bomb. She was fate incarnate.</p><p>She was… inevitable.</p><p>"WE ARE GOING TO BEACOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"</p><p>Across the transoceanic airship cabin, people begrudgingly woke up to the loud young woman yelling at the top of her lungs. The dim light did little to hide the disgruntlement of the passengers. Many just grumbled in irritation, aghast someone could be so inconsiderate. Some, while similarly annoyed, had their annoyance melt away as the girl's excitement proved contagious, lightening the mood like only the energy of youth could. A handful, those with smirks on their face and weapons on their person, chuckled lightly; indubitably remembering their own excitement many years ago when they were green students themselves.</p><p>Still, the outburst was intrusive, and it was not long before a flight attendant made her way to the offender.</p><p>"Miss, please refrain from disturbing the other passengers," the portly woman told the girl.</p><p>It was unclear if the girl heard, lost in her own world as she hummed one energetic song or another, eyes closed and probably imagining all the cool things she was going to do as a Huntress-in-training.</p><p>Next to her, a boy awakened by the outburst saw the one-sided conversation. He attempted to shake off the last remnants of sleep. With one last yawn to scare off the slumber, he addressed the stewardess. "Get her a hot glass of milk, a spoonful of chocolate, stirred, and a little something extra," he instructed as he passed the lady a sheet of paper, an ID card, and a couple of lien.</p><p>The stewardess, looking warily at the instructions and the boy – who responded with a charming, thousand lien smile that had been practiced a thousand and one times – nodded and went to prepare the concoction that would hopefully calm the girl down.</p><p>"Youuuuuu…" the girl singsong, leaning and fallings on top of the boy's shoulder, "CAAAAAARE!"</p><p>Apparently, she wasn't as unaware of her surroundings as she led people to believe.</p><p>Gently placing a hand on the side of her face, the boy pushed her off, leaving her in an awkward position: her right cheek supported by his hand, neck bent towards her left shoulder while her body retained the leaning position.</p><p>"Sho ruff!" she mangled the words.</p><p>"Sis, you are making a scene," the boy said while observing the stewardess approach with the drink.</p><p>"Here's your chocolate, miss."</p><p>With the beverage on the table in front of her, the girl returned a radiant smile and a thanks to the stewardess, who in turn sought desperate reassurance from the boy; words of clemency that promised the concoction will do its job. None was given, the boy's attention commanded by the happily sipping girl. The stewardess left, presumably to pray.</p><p>"So, what did you tell her to add to this?" the girls asked, savoring the drink in an attempt to identify its ingredients. Her knee-jerk reaction was something hazelnut based. That was a popular thing to mix into anything chocolate.</p><p>The boy smiled, never being able to pull a fast one over his sister. "A hint of almond liquor. You like it and it has always helped calming you down."</p><p>"I'm not of drinking age. And as much as I love him, dad is a horrible role model when it comes to calming me. Also, you shouldn't put stuff in a girl's drink." That didn't stop the girl from continuing savoring her sugary concoction. It was less of a reproach to her family's lax attitude towards her and more a matter-of-fact observation.</p><p>The boy deadpanned. "By what? Seven months and change? Besides, weren't you just yelling about being a Beacon student?"</p><p>The boy finished storing his own Beacon ID, not even a month old from when it arrived by mail and no doubt used to convince the stewardess that they could, by law, order a bit of alcohol. Old enough to die, old enough to drink. The life of a Hunter has its perks, and nobody dared to take them away.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Eight and change, you dork. You're my twin. Get with the program. Also, we aren't in yet. We need to pass Initiation."</p><p>Her brother raised an eyebrow as her words contrasted with her previous excitement. "You don't believe you'll pass Initiation?"</p><p>"Ha, of course I will. I'll break it in so many pieces generations of future students will speak legends of my awesomeness!"</p><p>But what if she didn't pass Initiation. She was told she was good. Dad thought so. Big bro thought so. The family's maid, an alleged former Huntress, thought so. Her instructor thought so. And she wasn't going at it alone. Her brother would be there, and she had zero doubts he would fail. He was just too damn good to fail.</p><p>That didn't stop her niggling thoughts of 'What if's.</p><p>"You worry too much," her brother reassured her, "you'll do fine. Even if you fail due to some freak accident, you can always just take the fast lane in Atlas."</p><p>"I don't want the fast lane to Atlas," she frowned. One of the reasons she chose Beacon was because it was in Vale. She had spent her entire life in Atlas. And a considerable part of that in her room, too sick to do much. But not any longer. She was healthy. She was strong. She was going to become a Huntress with her brother and travel the world, helping people and being a beacon of hope. Pun intended.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>The girl's and her brother's conversation came to a halt as another girl caught their attention. White hair, offset ponytail, a dainty scar over her left eye, and a white dress smattered with snowflakes sigils. That last one narrowed the girl's identity to a handful of individuals, but the other descriptors told the siblings all they needed to identify her by name.</p><p>"I couldn't help and… overhear that you are going to Beacon."</p><p>"…" both siblings answered.</p><p>"'Overhear'? I suppose that is one way to put it," the boy added. That earned a giggle from his sister and several chuckles from people that were actually overhearing the conversation.</p><p>The Schnee, to her credit, did not react adversely. She merely became flustered before recovering, clearing her throat, and continuing.</p><p>"Right. I am also assisting Beacon Academy," – that earned a look of surprise from the siblings – "and I was wondering if we can discuss a mutually beneficial partnership."</p><p>The girl looked at her brother, who looked back at her. They said twins had this supernatural ability communicate wordlessly with each other. That was not true, but the twins tried anyways.</p><p>
  <em>'Is that her way of making friends?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't know.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Does she want to be a Huntress or a business tycoon? Making a team, or a board of directors?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I have no way listen to your thoughts!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ugh, you're useless!'</em>
</p><p>The Schnee was left to fidget, her façade slowly breaking as the silence extended. Pitying the girl, the lavender-haired twin took a sip from her spiked drink and smiled warmly at the heiress.</p><p>"Sure. I'm always up to talking about how cool Beacon will be."</p><p>With an owlish blink, the Schnee nodded a bit too fast and took a sit across their table. A quick call to the flight attendant and the three of them soon had some kind of beverage in their hands.</p><p>"Mine the only one spiked…" the lavender-haired girl muttered while glaring at her twin. He shrugged and continued drinking his tea, not in the mood to completely obliterate his already shaky sleep cycle with coffee.</p><p>"My apologies. I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Weiss Schnee," the Schnee said, extending her hand.</p><p>Both twins shook it, the female twin saying, "we kind of figured it out. The hair is a dead giveaway…"</p><p>"He has white hair. Does that make him a Schnee?" Weiss asked, a tinge of mockery on her voice.</p><p>The girl made a so-so hand gesture. God knows her brother could make a very convincing Schnee if allowed to be.</p><p>The boy in question rolled his eyes. "Your snowflake emblem is also a dead giveaway."</p><p>Weiss nodded as she sipped at her own drink. The scent of coffee reached the twins and had the brother wistfully wishing he could have some without regretting it down the line.</p><p>"Not going to ask for our names?" the boy asked, more to distract himself than anything.</p><p>Weiss finished drinking, taking a second to enjoy the aroma. "I shouldn't need to. After giving my name, proper etiquette suggests you give yours. That said, I'm glad you haven't. I've been trying to figure it out on my own since you woke me up."</p><p>The twin-girl laughed nervously, tilting her head sheepishly and merely responding with an 'Oops.' Weiss assured her it wasn't an issue and returned to looking at the twins while verbalizing her line of thought.</p><p>"We are in a high-class flight," Weiss muttered.</p><p>"Super-hyper high-class," the twin-girl corrected.</p><p>"Super-hyper high class," Weiss repeated, face scrunching at the childish string of terms, "so you either have money, political pull, connections, or a combination of the above."</p><p>"All of the above." the twin-girl clarified and shrugged. "They tend to sell those in packages. I suggest you focus on my brother. I haven't exactly been in the public spotlight."</p><p>Weiss mentally weighted her options. "Have I met you in a social gathering?" she asked the white-haired boy.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You might have seen him in the corner of one, though," the female twin offered. "My brother is not the most social of individuals."</p><p>The boy glared at his sister. The sister was unfazed, her brother never managing to give any heat to the scowls he rarely directed her way. It was more for show than anything. A valiant, if doomed, attempt at salvaging some semblance of pride.</p><p>The minutes passed and Weiss was not any closer to guessing. Finally, she gave up. "I got nothing. So, what are your names?"</p><p>No harm, no fault. With her brother being the epitome of the paradoxical anti-social socialite, her being bedridden most of her life, and their late mother – the actual well-known person in the family – being out of the picture for the better half of a decade, the girl didn't blame Weiss for failing to pinpoint their names.</p><p>With a bright smile and excitement at this new life, the girl answered:</p><p>"Mytyl Kamizono. Nice to meet you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our first character from the titular KVKC: <strong>Mytyl Kamizono!</strong></p><p>I'll be straight with you all. If you somehow are here without knowledge about ASG and have an interest on experiencing the Gunvolt franchise fresh, especially the second game and the spinoff Luminous Avenger iX, this is not the fanfic for you. Despite taking place in the RWBY-verse, I leverage a lot of the Gunvolt's character's background, personality traits, and skills from the Azure Striker Gunvolt game.</p><p>In the case of Mytyl, she is a VERY spoileriffic character. To the point that, outside of the surface level stuff you learn from her very first scene and the fluff dialogue you can optionally partake on, everything about her is a big reveal and recontextualizes previously known information. Big in the context of an action platformer inspired by Mega Man X/Zero. From a literary standpoint, the reveals are pretty basic.</p><p>With this in mind, I want to talk about Mytyl herself, but be forewarned.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Spoiler for entire GV franchise ahead!</strong></p><p> </p><p>In the original games, Mytyl is a sickly girl that exists just to suffer. Seriously, the GV-verse bends itself backward to make Mytyl as miserable as possible. One of the reasons I am writing a GV fic in the RWBY setting is because I wanted to explore Mytyl away from all the shit she has to endure in the GV-verse. Also, because I cannot think of a good premise for a GV-verse fic, but my point stands!</p><p>In this fic, Mytyl is seventeen and healthy. Or at least has been healthy for the last few years. We'll get to explore her further as time goes on. For now, just know that she plays one of the most pivotal roles in the story. If you cannot stand her, the fic is probably not for you.</p><p>I talk about the ASG characters looks on a later chapter's Author's Notes, but for Mytyl I need to tackle her a bit earlier. If you're unfamiliar with ASG and want to search how Mytyl looks, the first image you'll probably stumble upon is a white-haired, sickly looking girl with a sleeping gown and a bell hair ornament. This is not the image you should be looking at.</p><p>And, again, I cannot stress this enough, the image I'm about to recommend you look for is literally the last image you'll see if you beat ASG2.</p><p>You should search for one of Mytyl with lavender hair, especially the one of her smiling at the camera with her hand extended. That's the Mytyl that's stuck in my head when writing this fic. Also, age her up three years (The entirety of KVKC is 14 years old in the games)</p><p>Mytyl's name, and the rest of the main ASG crew's names honestly, are very convenient when it comes to RWBY's naming convention. Kamizono means "sacred garden", so the color green is invoked in her last name. Then her first name happens to be shared with a character from Maeterlinck's "Blue Bird: Tyltyl and Mytyl's Adventurous Journey".</p><p>That last tidbit could be a coincidence given that her Japanese name is "Michiru"… written in katakana, so never mind. Given her relationship with the characters of Cyan and Copen (both shades of blue) and her morpho butterfly (a blue colored butterfly) motif… yeah, blue is the color of this lavender-haired cinnamon roll. Let that phrase stew a bit.</p><p>Mytyl also reminds me of mythril, which tends to be shown as a greenish metal. But that's just me.</p><p>And it even works with RWBY's storytelling motif!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dragon roars thunderously in the distance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to comment, kudos, bookmark, and comment. In that order.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 2: V</h2><hr/><p>With a deep breath, the crisp Valean air flowed through his lungs as he walked down the streets. The weather was pleasantly fresh; not too hot nor too cold. The only two types of weather that existed in Vacuo's desert.</p><p>He arrived at Vale two weeks ago and still didn't know what his next step was. He only planned as far as reaching the city. That was the difficult part. Everything else? He figured he could iron those details as time went on. And to be fair, so far everything was going smoothly. He had no problem checking into some cheap motel, getting food, and even an odd job here and there to help his limited finances. Not that he was running out of money – he had enough to last a month – but the chance came up, he was free, and lien is lien at the end of the day.</p><p>Thanks to that, he was currently on his way to get some Dust for his weapon. Quickly glancing at his scroll - an older model that would have dropped dead eons ago had he been anyone else - he verified he was still heading in the right direction. In fact, once he turned the next corner, he should see it on his left side.</p><p>He picked up the pace. Night was already upon the city and history, personal history, taught him that monsters came out at night. And he didn't mean Grimm. He wasn't worried about himself, but about witnessing something that would make his life more difficult than it already was.</p><p>The store, a Dust shop according to marketing, was more of a general weapons store that catered to Hunters. Dust was the primary product, but weapon magazines (both ammunition and literature), weapons parts, and gadgetry was also part of the inventory. It would have been nice if it sold some of the more exotic Dust types like Gravity and Hard-Light, but even really specialized Dust shops rarely had them in stock, opting to place orders upon request.</p><p>Entering the shop, his old training kicked in as he scanned the building. Besides him, there were two other people in the store: the clerk manning the cash register – who the boy swears he has seen doing other odd jobs throughout the day – and a girl with a red hood reading some magazine and listening to music if the way her head bobbed rhythmically meant anything.</p><p>The boy made his way towards the Dust canisters, making a mental tally of what he needed.</p><p>Lightning Dust for his Michael clip, Water for the Gabriel clip, Gravity was used for all his other clips in varying quantities and mixes, but that would require a special order. He also wanted to experiment with Hard-Light Dust, but that would take a special order and money he didn't have. His Lucifer clip didn't use Dust or his Semblance, so getting the higher quality material it did use was a good idea. As for his bolts, all of them were in top shape alongside his gun, Dart Leader. Although Orochi could benefit from a refill of Gravity Dust…</p><p>The bell by the entrance snapped the boy out of his reverie. A quick glance and he was already crouching and moving away as quickly and quietly as possible from the entrance. Great, he wanted to avoid being a witness to any unsavory act and here he was, being a witness to a robbery. Because of course it was a robbery. What else could several men all dressed like two-bit mafia grunts be doing this late at night in a weapon shop if it wasn't a robbery? Actually, who was foolish enough to rob a weapon shop in Vale to begin with? They just needed the one Huntsman or Huntress present and the entire robbery would go down the drain.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"</p><p>The boy dared a glance to take a peek at the speaker. Obviously the leader, if only by virtue of not wearing the same uniform as the grunts.</p><p>The shopkeeper cowered in fear and pleaded for the thieves to just take the money and leave. The thieves weren't here for money, they wanted the Dust. The boy cursed. He wanted to buy Dust.</p><p>As the grunts went about gathering the valuable mineral, the boy quietly avoided them. Another mental curse was given as he saw one of the grunts notice the girl and began approaching her. The boy reached for his gun, ready to protect the civilian before…</p><p>Wait… civilians, at least those unable to fight, didn't go to Dust shops at these hours of the night to read magazines about the highly technical specs for high-caliber sniper rifles... right? And that red cape was pretty eye-catching.</p><p>Huntress eye-catching.</p><p>The grunt didn't realize as much and, after a quick chat and the girl asking him, incredulously (and witness-boy shared the sentiment), if she was actually being robbed, the grunt was defenestrated for his trouble.</p><p>Soon after, a battle ensued outside between red riding hood and the grunts, who were way over their heads attempting to fight a Huntress. The boy observed the battle from inside the shop. Her fighting style was more over-the-top and stylish than needed, but when you twirled a giant scythe with such finesse, there was something to be said about the psychological merits of using cheerleading skills to reap the fear of Death upon one's enemies. And, if the boy was honest with himself, he wasn't completely immune to showmanship, albeit he limited it to striking subtle poses when all he could do was stand around and wait.</p><p>And the haikus. There was something to be said about the psychological merits of reciting ominous poetry to smite the fear of a lightning god upon one's enemies.</p><p>The flamboyant boss sauntered towards the red-haired girl, rambling about the worth of good grunts.</p><p>"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" he said as he raised his cane, which was also a gun because of course it was, "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."</p><p>A fire-Dust powered blast erupted from the cane-gun. To a Huntress, the blast was dangerous in the sense it could cause a hefty dent on their Aura's reserves. Also, to a Huntress, it was too straightforward and telegraphed to work without a good deal of incompetence on their part. 'Red' was anything but incompetent and effortlessly jumped over the shot.</p><p>But its purpose was achieved, distracting the girl long enough for the thief to make his daring escape. Unfortunately for him, not fast enough to get out of sight before the girl spotted him climbing to a rooftop and gave chase.</p><p>The newly minted witness heard police sirens in the distance. The cashier must have activated a silent alarm at some point. Good for him. Not so good for the boy, who wanted nothing to do with this whole mess. He began to make his way away from the crime scene but froze. What about the girl? He looked at the rooftop, the faint sound of metal clashing and gunfire suggesting she was engaged in battle with the thief.</p><p>With a frustrated grunt, he ran towards the sound. He didn't want the trouble associated with vigilantism. But he also wouldn't be able to sleep at night if something happened to the girl because he walked away.</p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Ruby Rose might have bitten more than she could chew. She was confident in her fighting prowess. Stopping a robbery normally fell well within the scope of said fighting prowess. Stopping a robbery by a Huntsman-level thief might push the situation a tad beyond that.</p><p>Each attack she made was met with the thief's metal cane. Too close to shoot him, her gun was relegated to aiding her mobility. Any hope that the rarity of scythes as weapons would throw off her opponent was dashed within thirty seconds into the fight, her opponent quickly determining what made her combat style tick and adapting accordingly.</p><p>"Not bad, Red," the thief complimented her conversationally, "but you are still not in my league," he taunted. With a blast to her feet, he created distance between them before throwing a red Dust crystal towards her.</p><p>"Heads up, Red."</p><p>The shot from his cane hit true, connecting with the crystal and causing the potential energy within the mineral to react violently, a blinding burst of fire threatening to engulf Ruby.</p><p>She immediately closed her eyes and braced herself, pushing her Aura both to her front and back; mitigate the damage from both the Fire Dust and whatever stopped her as she was thrown back by the blast.</p><p>However, rather than the force of an explosion, Ruby felt someone embrace her. Her skin tingled. The hair on her body stood up, as if subjected to static electricity. The same force caused her cape and skirt to flutter chaotically around her.</p><p>She dared to open her eyes, widening them in surprise as a cackle of lightning buzzed around her. A shield of blue electricity encased her, dissipating the last embers of the explosion as the fire washed around it, as if hitting a solid wall. Remembering the arm around her, her eyes shifted to the boy holding her close, probably to prevent the electricity from harming her.</p><p>He had spiky, blond hair, with a long, braided ponytail, which transitioned from yellow to purplish blue in a gradient and reached below his waist. His clothes were noting to write home about; a simple white shirt, black slacks, boots, a green long coat, and a multicolored jeweled pendant. At face value, they were not unlike what a civilian would wear in a colder or harsher weather. But this close, Ruby could notice the Huntsman physique beneath. Hard not to when one of his lean, muscular arms was holding her close. The other was raised in front of him, half-clenched, seemingly controlling the electric field. Her silver eyes were taken aback by the intensity of his sharp, golden ones that betrayed unspoken power and confidence.</p><p>Beyond the electric field, she spied the thief's look of surprise at the new interloper. And beyond him, a bullhead appeared.</p><p>-o-</p><p>"I swear, they come out of the woodwork," Roman muttered as he made his way towards the flying aircraft.</p><p>First Red, now Sparky. The night just kept throwing surprise after surprise. Mounting the bullhead, Roman turned to face his pushy guests. "It was fun," he theatrically and eloquently announced, taking off his hat and giving a little nod as he addressed each of his opponents, "Red. Sparky." Both brats were staring at him, ready to attack at the drop of a coin. "Alas, my ride is here. Perhaps we can catch up at a later date. For now, though, adieu."</p><p>Sparky didn't move nor seem inclined to continue fighting. Smart boy.</p><p>Red… oh Red.</p><p>"I will not let you escape!"</p><p>Roman sighed as he parried the shots from Red's monstrous sniper-scythe…thing. He sent a couple of bullets her way for good measure. After all, he had manners. He had class. And it was basic courtesy to respond in kind when gifted a present.</p><p>That was a mistake. Sparky had been content playing defense, but now that Roman attacked, he blocked the shots with that electric Semblance of his before sending some bullets of his. Basic courtesy indeed.</p><p>The thief parried them once more. However, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the bullets were not bullets, but darts. Odd.</p><p>"I appreciate the toothpicks, Sparky, but I think it's too soon for a dinner date."</p><p>He signaled the pilot to drive away but froze when three darts impacted the side of the bullhead. He had just enough time to tilt his head quizzically before his world was torn asunder.</p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gaped at the boy's attack. If she knew her weaponry, his weapon was a custom modular pistol capable of shooting low-caliber bullets and darts alike. When he shot the bullhead with darts, Ruby thought the boy might have forgotten to switch out ammunitions.</p><p>When he activated his electric shield again, she was metaphorically, and almost physically, blown away as three vicious tendrils of lightning raced to where the darts attached to the bullhead and torn through the plates of the vehicle. The thief was similarly shaken, having never seen three measly darts cause so much damage.</p><p>Ruby barely heard the thief shouting the pilot to leave as he, in turn, shoot at her and the electric boy. While she dove out of the way, behind a metal water tank, the boy instead raised his electric shield, stopping the bullets but also making the thief shoot more desperately at him, keeping him rooted.</p><p>The delay tactic was working, the bullhead beginning to pull away. But it was too little too late, as a blond woman joined the fray.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Roman cursed a storm.</p><p>First, some preppy goth red cheerleader started beating the crap out of Junior's men with an oversized farming tool.</p><p>Then, some spiky-haired hobo attacked him with the world's puniest pistol and ripped a hole into a bullhead.</p><p>Finally, Glynda. Fucking. Goodwitch.</p><p>Why not go all the way out and throw the Headmaster of Beacon at him? Or perhaps the General of Atlas? And the kitchen's sink too, while you're at it.</p><p>With a wave of her crop, Glynda created some Gravity Dust missiles and sent them hurling towards the bullhead. Luckily, the flying machine weathered the attack.</p><p>"Why aren't we leaving!?" Roman yelled at the pilot, some grunt he kept around simply for being slightly more competent than the rest.</p><p>"I'm trying boss, but the ship isn't responding."</p><p>Roman quickly connected the dots. Goodbitch's Semblance. She was literally anchoring them in place through sheer force of will. Looking down, Roman's suspicions were confirmed as Glynda had one hand extended towards the bullhead while the other used her crop to prepare the next attack.</p><p>He quickly went through what he knew about the Huntress: she is the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. A Huntress among Huntresses and Huntsmen. Widely considered one of the strongest Hunters in modern days. Fights primarily by using her Semblance to manipulate the Dust stored in her crop. Semblance: telekinesis powerful enough to control objects at a molecular level.</p><p>With a wave of her crop, the Huntress summoned ominous clouds above the bullhead. Roman paled, once more cursing the witch's bullshit Semblance as a hail of icicles rained upon the flying machine. He needed to distract her long enough to escape. Roman fired at the Huntress, to no effect as the bullets not only never reached the target but were returned to him.</p><p>But he hadn't become a famous master thief by sticking to thinking inside the box.</p><p>He shot once more at Goodwitch. Then a second time. Without missing a beat, he quickly adjusted his aim a little to the left, aiming at an impressionable hooded girl, and fired.</p><p>Goodwitch noticed the deviation too late and turned quickly in the hope of pushing the girl out of the way. Luckily, she didn't have to as an electric bubble formed around said girl, and the boy next to her, stopping the bullet.</p><p>"I have this under control," the boy yelled.</p><p>With a nod, Goodwitch paid Roman her undivided attention, who continued cursing. He was getting proficient at it.</p><p>With a harsh wave from her hand, the bullhead shook under the Huntress's telekinetic influence and Roman almost lost his footing. He prepared to resume his shootout but froze. Glynda was smirking. Around her small objects, that looked awfully similar to nuts and bolts, caught fire one by one as she weaved fire Dust around them.</p><p>"Son of a…"</p><p>Roman was stopped in his track. Glynda telekinetically ripped the metal out of the bullhead's wings and used the material she gathered as an impromptu fiery gatling gun. The bullhead erratically shuddered under the incessant attack.</p><p>"Boss, we are going down."</p><p>Considering THE Glynda 'Fucking' Goodwitch dismantled the bullhead with her mind, Roman was utterly unsurprised. That doesn't mean he was happy about it.</p><p>In the one instance tonight where the gods didn't find it fitting to shit on Roman, the sound of shattering glass reached his ears.</p><p>"I have never been happier to see you, my dear."</p><p>Reaching for the pilot grunt with one hand and an extended feminine hand with the other, Roman was whisked away from Goodwitch's eyes as reality broke around him.</p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Glynda scowled. Once more, Torchwick slipped away. And not for the first time to the sounds and visuals of shattering glass, if previous witnesses were to be believed.</p><p>"I'm ok! T-thanks for the assist."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Looking at the two kids behind her, she sighed. The night was long from over.</p><p>-o-</p><p>The girl next to him fidgeted as they waited in a dinky gray interrogation room for only the gods knew what. Soon after the rooftop incident, the Huntress detained them for 'further interrogation.' That's how they found themselves in an interrogation room.</p><p>That was simple enough.</p><p>
  <em>'Why were they in the rooftop?' </em><br/>
<em>'What were they thinking?'</em><br/>
<em>'If it was up to her, she would commend them for their bravery and reprimand them for their recklessness.'</em>
</p><p>All things considered; the entire process went smoothly. Too smoothly. Vigilantism was considered a crime and while they could make an argument for self-defense, he expected more pushback. Vale wasn't as laidback as Vacuo. Which led him to believe someone was pulling some serious strings behind the scene, for their sake. That was worrying. He wouldn't go as far as saying people couldn't do stuff out of the good of their hearts, but he loathed to admit that quality was despairingly scarce.</p><p>"So… can I see your gun?"</p><p>He faced the girl and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Eeep… t-too soon? Too soon. Stupid Ruby. Stupid. Normal people just don't ask for guns like that. Ugh."</p><p>He observed with faint amusement as the girl went through a rollercoaster of emotions. And all of the wrong reasons. He decided to humor her, pulling out his dart gun and placing it on the table in front of them. That was another thing: they hadn't confiscated their weapons, so he highly doubted they were in trouble.</p><p>The girl's eyes gleamed in excitement, as she closed in to observe the gun without touching it.</p><p>"Definitely custom-made. As I expected, can fire normal bullets to... the barrel is modular?"</p><p>He nodded at her assessment.</p><p>"The ammo clip is also custom made. Can I?"</p><p>He gestured an affirmative. He trusted the girl wasn't about to shoot him. Not that it would work. She picked up the weapon and inspected it even more closely.</p><p>"Ammo clips with darts. One clip probably holds nearly a hundred. Everything but the darts is built out of a nonconductive plastic. Your Semblance?"</p><p>"You're quite knowledgeable with weapons."</p><p>The girl blushed, both embarrassed and flattered, and caught off-guard by receiving a full sentence as an answer.</p><p>"I'm kind of a weapon nut. A nerd. A geek! There are just so many cool weapons out there. What's the name of your gun?"</p><p>"Dart Leader," he answered, the girl's enthusiasm bringing forth pleasant memories. "That barrel in particular is called Cerberus and I named those particular ammo clips Raphael. It's my go to combination. And I'm also a bit of a weapon junkie myself."</p><p>The girl's eyes sparkled at finding a kindred spirit she could fangirl with. "Wow. How did you make your darts synergize with your Semblance like that?"</p><p>"That, Miss Rose, is probably an interesting story. For another time, I'm afraid," a new voice chimed in.</p><p>The two teens' attention diverted to their visitor, a well-dressed man with gray hair, a plate of cookies on one hand, and a steaming mug on the other. Behind him, the Huntress that detained them, Glynda Goodwitch, remained at the entrance, observing the meeting.</p><p>Placing the plate in from them, he invited them to help themselves.</p><p>Before the girl could inhale the plate, the boy claimed a stack for himself faster than anyone could react Already on his way to eating his second cookie, he noticed the entire room was staring.</p><p>"…what?"</p><p>Now self-conscious about what she was about to do, the girl picked a cookie and ate it moderately.</p><p>The man looked at the girl. "You have silver eyes…"</p><p>"Hmm?" the girl responded at the odd question. The boy looked at his crime partner and noticed she indeed has silver eyes. Even in a world with all the colors of the rainbow available for eyes and hair, that was a pretty odd color.</p><p>"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.</p><p>The boy had the inkling he knew but couldn't quite place a name to his face.</p><p>"You're Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon," the girl answered.</p><p>The boy blinked in recognition while the now identified Ozpin smiled.</p><p>"That was quite an impressive show, you both gave. May I ask where you learned to fight like that?"</p><p>"Signal Academy."</p><p>"From a dusty, old crow, I presume."</p><p>"That's my Uncle Qrow!" she chirped excitedly. "He taught me everything I know. I was kind of useless before he took me under his wing. Is that how you knew my name?"</p><p>Ozpin chuckled at the barrage of bird puns and nodded. "Yes, Miss Rose, I have heard a lot about you from your uncle. He's an old friend of mine. Now, why an adorable girl like you learned to wield one of the hardest weapons to master?"</p><p>"I want to be a Huntress. I have two more years at Signal, but afterwards, I'm going to Beacon."</p><p>Ozpin eyes twinkled and the boy immediately knew where this was going. He hadn't considered it, but he admitted the proposition was intriguing.</p><p>"Two years is a long time, Miss Rose. And from what I saw, I feel they'll be wasted on you. It is within my power to help accelerate the process. What do you say? Interested?</p><p>The girl, Ruby, bursting with excitement at the seams, nodded eagerly, in lieu of formulating words she couldn't at the moment. Throughout all of this, the boy played spectator to the conversation between the girl and the Headmaster. But the girl needed no more convincing. Now the attention was focused on him.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I don't believe I have a doting uncle available to freely give out information on you, young man. Would you care to share your name?"</p><p>The boy considered it. He seriously considered. He was certain he would receive the same offer to apply to Beacon Academy. It wasn't his plan. But he didn't have a plan to speak of. This was a new life, and a new opportunity served on a silver platter. He just needed to take a leap of faith.</p><p>"Volt. Gun Volt"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damnit, Gunvolt, don't just decide to cut your name in half like that.</p><p>Gun Volt is a weird ass name, but unfortunately, we don't know his real name. Unfortunate for you. For me is very fortunate since Gunvolt splits neatly into two "names" that invoke color: Gun reminds us of gunpowder, so gray/black. Volt invokes electricity, so several colors but for the purpose of the character, electric blue.</p><p>Is Gun Volt his real name in this case? Frankly, it's not relevant to the story and is not like we'll find out a real name. Gun Volt is perfectly serviceable, if weird. But this is Remnant. We have a guy named Qrow running about. The skull of a woman named Tock lies somewhere in the world. Cinder Fall is a name that exists. Gun Volt is perfectly reasonable.</p><p>Anyways, once you heard this is a Azure Striker Gunvolt/RWBY crossover, you just know the titular Gunvolt would make an appearance. Semblances play a big part in this story and Gunvolt's Azure Striker Septima, repurposed into his Semblance, is one of the reasons I'm giving Semblances a bigger role in the story.</p><p>Of the GV crew, I would say GV shares similar, if slightly less, importance to Mytyl in the story, with the remaining two being a bit less important but still primary characters. So, again, if you cannot stand GV, the story might not be for you.</p><p>Also, writing this I found out GV's weapon actually has a name: Dart Leader. Fancy that.</p><p>GV can be seen as the dragon in that one Chinese idiom about the dragon and the tiger. Sweet, that resolves both the color naming scheme AND the fairytale theme. Two for two!</p><p>On a final note: This is the first time I use the term "Hunters". The term is not really canon, IIRC. It's always "Huntsman and Huntresses". But I hope you can see why that would get really annoying really fast. So, Hunters it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An amber blade sings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 3: K</h2><hr/><p>From the privacy of her train compartment, a brunette girl held a shirt, her thumbs caressing the fabric; the texture was similar to cotton but, according to her sister, with the durability of leather due to some fine Earth Dust weaving. It wasn't the only new piece of clothing with her. Her sister had sent her an entire wardrobe worth of new items.</p><p>For the last two years it has been her goal to attend Beacon and now she was well on her way to reach that goal. Her sister initially refused to help her achieve that dream. Hypocritically so, since her sister was a Huntress herself. But when it became clear it was going to happen regardless, her sister relented and helped her in any way she could.</p><p>She understood why Kon was reluctant. Most people started training to become Hunters between age ten and twelve. She decided she wanted to become a Huntress at fourteen and started training at fifteen. Her late start meant she has barely two years-worth of training under her belt. When her sister found out she went ahead and got herself a combat instructor that cared more about the money than the safety of a young girl, there was no other option but to relent. Kon couldn't quit her job as a Huntress just to keep her under house arrest. If she couldn't be stopped from running to Beacon or another Academy, Kon would train her to succeed. It was the two most grueling years of her life, but she felt ready and her sister agreed.</p><p><em>'I did all I could to cram seven years of training in two. I have faith you won't die at Initiation,'</em> Kon's words replayed on her head.</p><p>…Ok, her sister has faith she knew just enough to survive. But she was going to prove her wrong. She would not only survive but excel!</p><p>Kon had bought her everything she needed to reach Vale and Beacon. Weapons, a train ticket with a personal compartment where she could have some privacy, money to spend, and more. But there were some stipulations.</p><p>She had to take this deadly serious. If she managed to stay at Beacon, anything but her best would result in Kon walking up to Ozpin himself and drag her out of the school. She had to keep in contact as much as possible. Her only valid excuse for not contacting Kon once a week was that either of them was on a mission. There were several others, but the one currently in her mind was the reason she was playing with her new shirt: she had to get rid of the "strips of fabric" she called clothes.</p><p>That annoys her. She lived her entire life in some remote village in the middle of a jungle in Vacuo. It was hot and humid, and her regular clothes were nice and refreshing and fashionable. She liked her regular clothes: a repurposed bikini with a strapless black and white top and the accompanying bottom, a sleeveless, hooded yellow jacket with some hanging blue belts and a size too short, a pair of fanny packs that doubled as a skirt. It was a perfectly reasonable ensemble!</p><p>Kon disagreed, telling her that she only got away with it due to the climate, Vacuan sensibilities, and their status as orphans. She was seventeen and she couldn't continue dressing like she did. She differed! She rebelled! She…</p><p>She was stalling. She looked at the rest of the combat attire. To be fair, it wasn't that different from her current clothes. Her sister made a commendable job keeping the spirit of the original while upgrading it to look more mature and modest.</p><p>With one last look towards the door to make sure it was locked, and nobody would take a peek, she proceeded to say goodbye to her faithful companion, stripping, and changing.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Blake was currently sitting at a bar inside a train, trying to focus on her book. It had been a few days since her betrayal and defection from the White Fang. As soon as reached the train station, she hopped into another train on its way to Vale. As it turns out, it was one of those fancy ones with a diner and a bar.</p><p>She was on edge. Ever since she left Adam stranded, she expected the man to, against all odds, appear out of nowhere to deal with her. It was an irrational fear, but she couldn't help it. And it didn't help that several of the passengers were armed. They were either Hunters travelling or students making their way to Beacon.</p><p>She tried not to think about it. And definitely not to think about how she would disarm any of them if they decided to attack. Not the boy with the mohawk carrying two daggers. Not the girl with the beret and no visible weapon but whose fashion couldn't be called anything but 'Huntress-esque'. Not any of the half-dozen professional Hunters she wouldn't be able to do anything about if they decided to arrest her. And definitely not the obviously civilian guy trying to make a pass at her.</p><p>That last one brought Blake out of her downward spiral as she looked up from her book.</p><p>"Were… you talking to me?"</p><p>If the boy noticed the incredulity in her voice, he didn't show it.</p><p>"I was asking if a gorgeous lady like you would like some company."</p><p>Blake just stared. At the boy and at the rest of cart, filled with Hunters. Weapons tended to make the general population jumpy. As such, Hunters were commonly left to their own device. And yet this guy, which she admitted was at least good looking in the most superficial of ways, walked in and tried talking up the most obviously antisocial person in a room full of people with sharp and exploding instruments. At least he was proof her disguise worked. Though she doubted his intelligence.</p><p>If nothing else, Blake gave him points for audacity. Or perhaps stupidity. Audacious stupidity?</p><p>"I'm not looking for anything. Thanks." She went back to her book.</p><p>The boy remained unfazed and persisted. "What are you reading?"</p><p>Blake wanted so badly to say 'porn' and see his reaction. But she wasn't actually reading that type of literature in public and she expected the man to just pivot that into a suggestion along the line of 'they didn't need to limit themselves to fiction'.</p><p>"A book. That I'm currently not reading because someone is talking."</p><p>"Well, perhaps there is something more interesting to do than reading a silly book."</p><p>And he managed to pivot anyways. Blake wanted to hurl, at the pathetic attempt to flirt and the similarly pathetic attempt at a double entendre. Time for the direct approach.</p><p>"Look, you're… ok. But I am not interested. Leave me alone."</p><p>Blake made a point of staring a hole into her chosen literature. Unfortunately, the man didn't get either the hint or the answer.</p><p>"Playing hard to get does not suit you, beautiful."</p><p>Before Blake could make a harsher rebuttal, she was beaten by a newcomer.</p><p>"She said she's not interested. Now stop harassing her and leave!"</p><p>Both the boy and Blake – and several other people around them – set their sight on the girl who gave the command. Proving that his actions were, in fact, driven by stupidity, the boy decided to hit on the girl.</p><p>"Perhaps a cutie like you would prefer if I... paid her attention?"</p><p>Blake noticed the guy leering at the girl from head to toe. Blake had to admit she also gave her a quick glance. Her clothes were… eye-catching, for better or for worse.</p><p>Despite the questionable compliment, the girl actually blushed a bit. The boy took that as a win. At the expense of ignoring how she also recoiled, and her face morphed into a combination of disgust and a glare.</p><p>"Eww. No."</p><p>Blake winced. Beret girl gaped. Mohawk boy muttered a sharp "Oof". The veteran Hunters around choke on their drinks, did spit takes, facepalmed, shook their heads in a sign of secondhand embarrassment, and/or simply winced alongside Blake and beret girl.</p><p>No man wanted an 'Eww' to be the response of a girl they were hitting on. Even less from a girl that looked like a Huntress. And even lesser from a Huntress dressed like the girl who just said 'Eww'.</p><p>The boy stammered, his smooth demeanor – and also his pride – smashed into pieces. And his recovery was something to behold.</p><p>"N-now, surely a girl of your fashion tastes," and the boy made sure to take a look at the new girl's attire, "doesn't really mean such harsh words."</p><p>"Wrong answer," Blake muttered to herself. The new girl hadn't missed the quick look at her body as the word 'tastes' spew from the boy's mouth. If her withering glare and narrowed eyes didn't make it clear, her hand firmly grasping the hilt of the sheathed blade on the small of her back definitely marked criticism towards her fashion sense as a big no-no.</p><p>"Leave," she unsheathed her sword a little, revealing an amber-tinged blade, "Now."</p><p>The boy finally got the message, suddenly becoming aware that, yes, he was in a room full of armed people. Many who were also reaching for their weapons. What the boy didn't know was that those were the veteran Hunters ready to jump in his defense in case the new girl actually followed through with her threat.</p><p>"R-right. I'll leave. Now." The boy scurried away out of the cart faster than Blake thought possible.</p><p>Once out of sight, the new girl sheathed her sword back.</p><p>"I guess Kon was right. Sometimes just a threat is enough."</p><p>Blake didn't miss how the mention of this 'Kon' calmed some of the veterans, as if that name explained everything and more.</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>The new girl addressed Blake, who saw some genuine worry in her eyes.</p><p>"You didn't need to do that. And I don't think Hunters are supposed to scare civilians like that."</p><p>"I have no idea how it is in Vale, but I'm told a little show like that is pretty common in Vacuo. I'll just claim cultural differences."</p><p>Before Blake could respond to that, the girl with the beret approached the new girl.</p><p>"Love your fashion sense, by the way. Care to join me in some girl-talk?" beret-girl told the new girl, who cheerfully accepted.</p><p>Now that the annoyance was done with, Blake could take in the girl's appearance.</p><p>A sleeveless black shirt – with white trims on the shoulders and bottom and blue towards the neck – hugged her figure and revealed a generous portion of her midriff. Biker shorts a bit shorter than normal and with a familiar white trim at the top. A sleeveless yellow jacket just the right size to be stylish, with a hood and blue trims trailing behind. A series of belts and pouches created a makeshift skirt that allowed for ammunition and other gadgets to be stored. Blue combat boots and white knee-socks with a black trim for her legs. Yellow armbands at her elbows and fingerless combat gloves on her hands. Everything selected to compliment her long, light-brunette hair. When the sun that filtered through the train's window hit it just right, the color was reminiscent more of dirty blond. It was done in a ponytail that was tied by a blue elastic band and adorned by a blue and white hairband.</p><p>She is going to Vale. Blake wondered if she would be seeing this girl at Beacon.</p><p>-o-</p><p>"Sis!"</p><p>Kon, though she personally preferred the codename Blade, had been waiting at the train station for her sister. Her sharp blue eyes, flowing blond hair, and the scar on her face never failed to attract attention. Waiting in public was always a test in patience.</p><p>But it was all worth it as her little sister tackled her into a hug.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you too," Blade responded as she held her sister in a tight hug.</p><p>Blade's sister took as step backward and twirled.</p><p>"How do I look?"</p><p>Blade was amused by her sister's antics. Her sister always strived to be fashionable in her own way. Her own low fabric-to-skin ratio way, but her own way, nonetheless.</p><p>"Like a Huntress." And she did. Blade pulled a couple of strings to get clothes similar enough to her sister's usual garb, while still being fit for the job of a Huntress. She even went the extra mile and got them made out of extra durable material.</p><p>But it wasn't only the clothes. Or even the weapons she made for her sister. Historically, Hunters demanded attention. They were a bright light in a world of darkness and her sister shined like no other. Some part of her still didn't want her baby sister to put herself in danger, but Blade had to admit that, given the circumstances, the girl standing in front of her exceeded her expectations.</p><p>It also helped a bit that the last few years of intense training have been kind to the abrasive girl's looks.</p><p>"Kon…"</p><p>"Please call me Blade. I cringe whenever I hear my own name."</p><p>"Fine, 'Blade'," the brunette said while encasing her nickname in quotes, "how long will you be in Vale?"</p><p>"I'll stick around until shortly after your Initiation, a day or two tops."</p><p>Beaming at that, the prospective Huntress asked, "Does that mean we can celebrate my entrance to Beacon?"</p><p>"If you pass Initiation," Blade felt the need to temper her sister's expectation. She knew the girl was up to the task, but more capable people failed Initiation by no fault of their own.</p><p>Blade observed the brunette walk pass her and said, "obviously I'll pass Initiation. I'm your sister."</p><p>"Careful. It won't do to be overconfident."</p><p>"It's not overconfidence, sis. Even if I fail, I won't give up. I'll get up, dust off my bloody knees, and try again."</p><p>Blade felt her own pride being stoked as she heard the conviction in the girl's voice. Her sister always found a way to keep up hope.</p><p>"Beacon won't know what hit them when you get there." And Blade surprised herself meaning it.</p><p>"Prepare yourself, Beacon. A storm is coming, and her name is Kohaku Mino."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>The curve ball of this entire premise, Kohaku. <strong>GV Spoilers ahead. Specifically, Luminous Avenger iX</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kohaku doesn't have a last name, so I repurposed the term Mino, which in her game is a term for non-Adept, into her last name. Is Mino derogatory? I don't think so, since she freely uses it to refer to herself and her motley crew of child survivalists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I was refreshing on my iX dialogue, I came upon one where Kohaku explicitly says she thinks of the word as one of defiance and is called out for being "very Kohaku". So yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kohaku… truly makes it hard for people to like the game if they're not used to the more risqué tendencies of Japanese culture. Keep in mind she's 14 in the games and google her appearance at your own risk. Ok, is not THAT bad, but still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made a small plot point to update her looks. I want her to look more mature while retaining her liberal show of skin. Make it practical but retain her sense of style. Style is actually one of the reasons she gives for her skimpy outfit. To the game's credits, it pays lip service to why Kohaku dresses the way she does. And does it better than Quiet from MGS5, if only because it owns up to being partly fan service.</em>
</p><p> <em>On a side note, I'm fond of the few conversations between Copen and Kohaku where the former brings attention to the latter's getup and his thoughts can be summarize into "Ok… but why?" Especially the one where Kohaku mentions she's cold and Copen is conflicted about pointing it out, but could it be her clothes?</em></p><p> <em>On a side side note: Rereading the conversations, it's pretty clear canon Kohaku has a crush on Copen. At least in the English localization. That "cold weather" conversation takes a new meaning under that scope.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kohaku is not a fighter in the games. However, she has a sibling who is and from who I can borrow their fighting style. So, let's quickly talk about Blade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blade doesn't even have a name, so Kohaku has that going for her. And I cringe at the notion of a parent naming one of their child Kohaku (which can mean 'Amber' although I'm not sure that's intentional) and the other Blade. So, I baptized Blade into the name Kon. Which is probably not a name. I know Bleach has a pet lion/soul thingy named Kon, but eh. Kon loosely translates into "azure" (maybe), which plays nicely with Blade, and is alliterative with Kohaku, so double win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As for the Mino surname, it actually derives from the word 'minority', but I could just say is a bastardization of Minos and Wikipedia my way into the color gold or brown. Whatever, Kohaku and Kon work fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One note about Blade: I made her older than she is in canon. Otherwise she would still be in Shade. So, I added six years to her, bringing her up to 26, almost 27. Give or take a year. My timeline is year-fluid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of the KVKC team, Kohaku probably will have the least importance, but I wanted her to be here since I do find her to be fairly interesting and can bring a less biased and more grounded view the rest of the team sorely lacks. She is also the only character I can think of to round up the team that I am willing to deal with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She also lacks a convenient story. But I'm sure we can find some street urchin role in which to fit her.</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A white tiger prowls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter introducing the titular KVKC.<br/>After this, updates will me more spaced.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Chapter 4: C</strong>
</h2>
<hr/>
<p>A sigh escaped his lips</p>
<p>"Problems in paradise?" the bartender asked, a bearded man dressed in a suit minus the jacket, attempting to make small conversation. The boy was the only customer in the club, so it wasn't like there was much to do besides lending an ear to a stranger.</p>
<p>A gentle chuckle accompanied the sigh in their escapade. "More like too much excitement. And not 'in paradise'."</p>
<p>By the gods, not in paradise. "My sister got a new friend. She has always been excitable about these sorts of things. But this… has been too much."</p>
<p>By the gods, way too much. After they landed, his sister found out Weiss was staying at the same hotel. Now the room he was sharing with Mytyl was in a state of 'girls' sleepover'.</p>
<p>"I know a thing or two about too much excitement in life." The bartender waved at their surroundings. The club, called The Club (no room for false advertisement, the boy thought), looked like it had been struck by a tornado.</p>
<p>"Rough customer?"</p>
<p>"Some uppity, up-and-coming Huntress-in-training got ballsy and decided she was exempt from petty crimes like property damage," the bartender snarled.</p>
<p>"And naturally, you couldn't just go to the police and report it. Not with your particular set of skills, Mr. Xiong."</p>
<p>That earned a raised eyebrow from Hei Xiong. The boy was quick to add, "I'm not here for your services. I just like to be informed of… the right places, wherever I visit."</p>
<p>"…and you've been here… how long?"</p>
<p>"Four hours."</p>
<p>Hei just shook his head in disbelief. "You're not exactly what I expected, Mr. Kamizono."</p>
<p>It was now the boy's turn to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I like to keep informed of… the right people, whenever they visit," Hei explained.</p>
<p>The boy narrowed his eyes. He wasn't keen on an information broker identifying him so easily. He had even made sure he was not wearing his family emblem anywhere in his person. Something must have shown on his face, since Hei promptly added, "I assure you nobody has been asking about you. Consider it a freebie, on the house." It wasn't much of a gesture, given that it could change the second he walked out of the establishment</p>
<p>"How did you find about my side hustle, anyways?"</p>
<p>"Trying to get information for free?" The boy pushed forward his empty glass.</p>
<p>Hei grumbled a bit, but refilled the glass, nonetheless.</p>
<p>"The head maid of my family, Nori," the boy answered before sipping.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>The boy nodded. "Yeah. She tends to elicit that reaction."</p>
<p>"Honeeeeeyyyy, I'm Hooooome."</p>
<p>The boy saw Hei flinch at the female voice. Looking behind him and towards the entrance, he witnessed a girl around his age walking into the club like she owned the place. The employees surrounded her warily and reached for their hidden weapons. With wild, blond hair, the figure of a Huntress, and the clothes showing it, the boy could see the girl was hot, had a feeling she knew it, and that she was the type to squeeze it for all its worth.</p>
<p>"Trouble in paradise?" the boy asked Hei.</p>
<p>If Hei saw the humor in the question, he didn't show it. Scowling at the approaching girl, he answered, "I wish. How much for you to take care of her?"</p>
<p>"What?" The boy asked in surprise.</p>
<p>"Free lifetime drinks if you deal with her."</p>
<p>"I can buy my own drinks."</p>
<p>"Right, I forgot. Free lifetime access to the V.I.P."</p>
<p>"…I can buy that too."</p>
<p>"Rich punk," Hei muttered, then changed the offer, "Miltia and Melanie will be your personal escorts anytime you come."</p>
<p>The boy looked towards where Hei was gesturing, at a set of twins sitting close by. The white one winked at him, while the red one smiled and waved.</p>
<p>"…I really don't need my sister getting any ideas."</p>
<p>Hei desperately pushed the final offer. "I'll zip it and don't tell your sister the Malachites think you're cute."</p>
<p>The long-haired, white one glared at Hei, while the short-haired, red one blushed prettily and hid her face behind her hands.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, it seemed to work, as dread pooled in in the boy's stomach.</p>
<p>"Add a 'not for sale' clause on me and my sister and we have a deal."</p>
<p>"The clause for your sister and a sticky note for you reminding me to be stubborn about it."</p>
<p>He'll take it. Downing his drink, he turned to face the approaching yellow bombshell.</p>
<p>"Wow there, Tiger," the girl raised her hands in the universal language of 'I want no trouble', "I came here just to talk with Junior."</p>
<p>"You came just to talk last time and look how that ended," Hei, Junior, said while sweeping his hand across the club. On cue, a piece of debris fell from somewhere above.</p>
<p>If nothing else, the girl had the good sense to look sheepish. "Hehe, right. Look, I just came to apologize. Things may have gotten out of hands last time."</p>
<p>"Might?" Junior growled.</p>
<p>"Your parents forced you to come here and apologize, didn't they?"</p>
<p>The blonde girl froze at the Kamizono-boy question. "W-what? No. That's stupid. You're stupid. What makes you think that? I'm not some little girl who needs her dad to tell her to be nice."</p>
<p>"You have the same expression as my sister whenever she does something wrong and dad reprimands her."</p>
<p>The girl was now sweating bullets. "Look," she said, pointing at Junior, "just accept my apology and let bygones be bygones?"</p>
<p>Junior itched to reach for his bazooka and wipe the girl off his club, but he couldn't deal with the property damage. "Fine," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"Great!" the girl exclaimed. "See, I'm not unreasonable, Junior. Let's kiss and make up, okay?"</p>
<p>"YANG, OUT!" Junior roared. "Get out of my club NOW!"</p>
<p>The girl began backtracking, a cheerful laugh undermining Junior's threat. "Ok. Ok. Yeesh, one would think you got fisted or something."</p>
<p>Junior fumed while the boy groaned at the pun. He hadn't missed the shotgun-gauntlets the girl wore. He also didn't miss how he was about to miss his deal with the broker. "Wait, even if I don't have to fight you because of Hei, how about a little spar. I have some energy pent up and you look like a good spar." He was banking on the girl loving the thrill of battle. He wasn't disappointed.</p>
<p>"Careful, Tiger. Wouldn't want to bruise that pretty face of yours in front of your girlfriends."</p>
<p>Both Malachites stood at each side of him, closed in, and whispered to his ears, "Destroy her," "I'm rooting for you... And if you have energy left after…"</p>
<p>With a wink and a deceptively alluring smile, respectively. Hei didn't try anything that affectionate, simply grabbing his shoulders from behind as if he was a coach talking to his protegee, "Win, and our deal stands. I'll even throw in a little extra."</p>
<p>His blonde opponent mockingly lamented, "Don't I get my own entourage?"</p>
<p>The boy rolled his eyes and made his way to the dancing floor, planning to use it as an impromptu arena. The girl followed. Turning to face the girl, he took the opportunity to size his opponent. The action was reciprocated by the girl.</p>
<p>"I must say. You sure know how to make a girl's heart flutter." Deploying her shotgun-gauntlets, the girl took a fighting stance. "After all, a good fight is just my Yang."</p>
<p>One of the boy's eyes twitched. <em>'This is going to be so cathartic.'</em></p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Taiyang Xiao Long was currently napping on the sofa, waiting for his eldest daughter to get home. Woken up by the sound of the front door, he slowly rose to a sitting position and stretched, slightly regretting his decision to sleep in the too small sofa at his advanced age. Qrow would have a stroke if he heard his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Yang *yawn*, is that you?"</p>
<p>While rubbing his eyes and the last remnants of sleep, he heard Yang's affirmative. "Did you take some time to apo-"</p>
<p>The older blond stop midsentence, taking in his daughter's appearance. She wasn't hurt, but years of experience as a Huntsman allowed him to identify the signs of battle: singed clothing, chipped weapons, slight limp, messed up hair. In the case of Yang, that last one was particularly telling. To be fair, he doubted years of experience were needed to reach a conclusion. Either Yang fought or fell down some stairs. Repeatedly.</p>
<p>"Hey dad, you don't need to wait for me on the sofa." Yang said, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Yang… please tell me you didn't trash the club again."</p>
<p>Yang was taken aback by her father's question. "What? No. I even took some time to say sorry, like you asked."</p>
<p>Taiyang couldn't see any of his daughter's tells when she lied. "Then why do you look like you got into a fight."</p>
<p>"I didn't get into a-" Yang immediately stopped and rephrased as she saw her father silently dare her to lie to his face. "I mean, it was a spar. I met some boy and he challenged me to a spar."</p>
<p>Seeing no blatant deception, Taiyang accepted the answer and dropped the accusations.</p>
<p>"Did you win?"</p>
<p>Yang laughed nervously, picking Taiyang's curiosity. "I might have lost. Badly. Dad… could you give me some tips when dealing with kicks? I might suck at fighting those."</p>
<p>Taiyang was surprised to hear Yang lost to someone around her age, from the sound of it. Yang just didn't encounter a challenge on her league in Vale, within Signal or otherwise. Secretly, he was glad she lost. He believed his daughter could stand to be humbled a little. It was for the best she learned that now.</p>
<p>"I'll teach you some moves tomorrow. Just clean up and go to sleep."</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>"Now Weiss, at the count of three. One. Two…"</p>
<p>"Look out, Beacon! Mytyl Kamizono/Weiss Schnee are coming!"</p>
<p>"What are the two of you doing?"</p>
<p>Mytyl and Weiss turned away from the balcony to see a white-haired boy entering the suite.</p>
<p>"Hey, bro! Weiss and I are just challenging Beacon."</p>
<p>The boy looked between the girls. Mytyl was as happy as ever, but Weiss was red-faced, probably having never done anything this childish in her childhood, if the Schnee horror stories were true.</p>
<p>"Mytyl, you're embarrassing me," he deadpanned. Weiss was the one who looked about ready to jump off the balcony to avoid the situation. That is what he would do. Thanks to the gods of landing strategies.</p>
<p>Mytyl dismissed his words with a wave. "Please. We are on the nineteenth floor. Nobody is hearing us."</p>
<p>"I heard you and I'm mortified. How did she convince you of this?" the boy asked Weiss.</p>
<p>"We were playing Truth or Dare." Weiss answered</p>
<p>"Come on. Join us in screaming. It's fun," Mytyl insisted as she pulled her brother towards the balcony.</p>
<p>"Mytyl…"</p>
<p>"Please," the girl pleaded.</p>
<p>The boy's reluctance died with that single word. He just couldn't say no to his sister when she asked him like that. "Fine. But I'm not yelling."</p>
<p>Mytyl gave him one of her infectious grins and pumped her fists. "That's fine. Just say it with that unshakeable conviction of yours."</p>
<p>He chuckled at that. Personally, he never gave much thought to how he would describe himself. His sister, however, loved to toss around descriptors for him. 'How he was very driven and persistent' was a favorite of hers. He walked to the balcony and leaned against the railing. 'Unshakeable conviction, huh."</p>
<p>Standing straight, face set into a stony glare, and looking to the horizon, he said,</p>
<p>"Look out, Beacon. Copen Kamizono is coming!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>Last, and definitely not least, Copen Kamizono</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As previously mentioned, copen is a shade of blue (more like green) and Kamizono retains the same meaning as before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, from the very start, Copen, alongside GV, were shoe-in for two spots in KVKC. They are the main and playable characters of the GV franchise, so their inclusion was a foregone conclusion. (HEY!)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you're familiar with GV, you might be wondering how in hell I'll incorporate Copen's fighting style into the RWBY universe. The answer to that is… incorporating his fighting style into the RWBY universe. No, seriously. I already hinted at it in this chapter, but Copen will have the same frenetic, high-paced fighting style he has in GV2 and Luminous Avenger iX. He is the same genius-level machinist he is in the games and he will throw the full weight of it against everyone at Beacon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I had a full paragraph expanding that last sentence, but I felt it'll be better left for a later chapter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, Copen's is the tiger to GV's dragon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On a final note, I like to imagine Nori has a walk-in closet filled with her past's skeletons. We don't get much of her in the games, but from what we do get, she is definitely not a normal maid. A John Wick's 'Oh' reaction just seems to fit her so well.</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Chapter 5: Arriving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friendship comes from odd places and takes abstract shapes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry ALMOST Christmas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Festivus perhaps?</p><p>Wasn't going to update, but since I updated the version in FFnet, figured I could take some time to clean this chapter and upload it.</p><p>
  <em>Review/Follow/Fav/Review.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Arriving</strong>
</h2><hr/><p>"Sis, what will I be doing for Initiation?"</p><p>"Well… in Shade we completed an objective in an abandoned settlement populated by Grimm. With Beacon overlooking the Emerald Forest, I imagine it will be something similar."</p><p>"G-Gr-Grimm!?" Kohaku exclaimed in panic.</p><p>"Or they'll catapult you into the bay Beacon overlooks. Might be populated with Grimm."</p><p>Kohaku let out a low, high-pitched, distressed whimper.</p><p>"Relax," Blade assured her, "they're not going to throw you to the Beowolves without a safety net. Or the Leviathans, as the case may be."</p><p>"B-but I've n-never fought a G-Grimm before," Kohaku stuttered.</p><p>Blade ruffled Kohaku's hair. "You are more than capable of dealing with measly creatures of pure scorn and hatred. Trust me. You should worry more about whatever objective you're given."</p><p>"Scorn… and hatred…" Kohaku echoed with a thousand-yard stare.</p><p>Blade laughed at her sister's histrionics. Once Kohaku was in the middle of Initiation, Blade had faith she would rise up to the challenge.</p><p>They soon reached the airships' docking bay. Hunters and civilians loitered around in equal measure. Towards one of the largest airships, a cruiser, Blade spied what could only be Hunters-in-training. They were too eager, too armed, and too flamboyant to be anything else.</p><p>"Feeling ready?" Blade asked, shooting a sideway glance at the jittery nerve wreck next to her.</p><p>Kohaku slapped her cheeks, riling herself up. "Let's do this."</p><p>Before Kohaku could march forwards, Blade caught her by the hood of her jacket, earning a yelp from the brunette.</p><p>"Slow down, you still have an hour and I haven't given you your last gift."</p><p>Kohaku's frowned in confusion before realizing what her sister meant.</p><p>"My Aura!"</p><p>Blade nodded. Aura was a double-edged sword, especially early on during the nascent stages of training. Although Aura could protect against crippling damage, it also left one's soul out in the open. Grimm could sense that and were naturally drawn to people with their Aura unlocked. If you were unable to defend yourself, having your Aura unlocked was just tempting fate to sic an Ursa to maul you slowly rather than quickly until your Aura gave in.</p><p>Blade was also of the opinion that it taught Hunters-in-training bad habits, making them rely too much on either tanking attacks or their Semblance. While Blade herself was someone who used her Semblance extensively, she was more than capable holding her own without it. And if Kohaku developed one that she could base her entire fighting style around, she has four years to hone those skills. No reason to rush.</p><p>But all that was an afterthought. Blade was just glad Kohaku, in her recklessness, hadn't cut herself into ribbons before today.</p><p>"Close your eyes and loosen up," Blade ordered her sister.</p><p>Kohaku complied. Blade reached to place one hand on her sister's forehead and the other on her chest. Closing her eyes, she searched deep within herself for that spark she called her soul, a spark that would in turn ignite her sister's own soul and unlock her Aura. Founding it, she recited the chant she knew by heart.</p><p>
  <strong>"For it is in rage that we surpass our limits. As righteous anger hones our blade, we become enemies to injustice and hope to the weak, infinite in strength and unbound by doubt. I release your soul and by my sacrifice save thee."</strong>
</p><p>-o-</p><p>With the last verse leaving Blade's lips, Kohaku felt an ember light up within her and expand outward. Opening her eyes, she saw the last glow of amber fade from her body.</p><p>"So, this is what having Aura feels like," Kohaku said in amazement, giving a few test hops. She felt lighter, stronger, more aware of her surroundings.</p><p>"Don't let the feeling go to your head. You might be able to take a hit or two now, but if your Aura shatters, you're as squishy as any civvie," Blade said, pausing to ponder. "I would say you have medium-low reserves, so you might want to focus on improving speed and dodging. Your Aura is a last line of defense in your case. Your Initiation is tomorrow, so I suggest you learn how to engage your entire Aura by then. You already know the theory, so it shouldn't be hard."</p><p>Kohaku nodded. There was something she wanted to ask Blade though.</p><p>"Sis, what was that chant?"</p><p>Blade considered the best way to explain. "Unlocking someone's Aura involves using your own soul to… well, in my case, to 'spark' another soul into expanding. The visualization varies from person to person. It requires a good grasp of your sense of self, of who you truly are and by extension your soul. The chant serves as a focus, framing your entire being into words. You can, theoretically, unlock Aura by yourself or without it, but… eh," she wobbled her hand, signaling just how reliable she thought those methods were.</p><p>Thinking back at her sister's chant, Kohaku's wasn't thrilled that Blade considered 'rage', 'anger', and 'sacrifice' as core aspects of her soul. But that wasn't a conversation that would end well, so she let it go. There still was an inoffensive question left in her mind.</p><p>"Must the chant have a specific structure? It sounded a bit rehearsed."</p><p>"Not really," Blade shrugged, "the current structure is commonly used because of traditions older than dirt, and because it works. It's the most common structure, but I've heard people use all different kinds of poems. You should read about it once in Beacon. Knowing how to unlock Aura is a useful trick and understanding yourself is never a bad idea."</p><p>"Not even in school and I already have homework," Kohaku lamented. She would probably look into it at some point, but she doubted it would be relevant any time soon. "Anything else?"</p><p>Blade considered the question and added, "did you already name your sword and pistol?"</p><p>Kohaku shook her head. "I'm thinking of naming them after I discover my Semblance. Then we can have matching swords!</p><p>"Whatever floats your boat." With nothing more to said, Blade pulled her sister into a hug. "You'll do great. Even if we didn't always see eye to eye about you becoming a Huntress, do not doubt for even a second how proud I am."</p><p>Kohaku reciprocated the hug, holding her sister tight. "Thanks. See you after Initiation?"</p><p>"I'll try my best to make some time before I leave. Now go and make me prouder."</p><p>-o-</p><p>"Mytyl, stop vibrating. You're making a scene."</p><p>"But Weiss, we are going to Beacon!"</p><p>Copen only paid half-attention to Mytyl's and Weiss's banter, spending the time tinkering with his pistol. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't expect for both of them to hit it off so well. Then again, Mytyl has rarely interacted with people outside of their family and servants, so there wasn't much in the way of precedents. And the few cases that existed, his sister always left a glowing impression. Or the absolute exact opposite, to frankly hysterical extents.</p><p>Seems like misery does enjoy company. Here we have two lonely girls, one isolated by her family name and the other by her previously frail body. Even after her health improved, Mytyl spent most of the time preparing to become a Huntress, catching up to her peers. So, when Weiss offered a tentative friendship, Mytyl jumped at the chance and endeared herself to the Schnee.</p><p>"We are supposed to be in teams of four, right?", Mytyl asked, eyes quickly scanning all prospective teammates in the vicinity.</p><p>"That seems to be the norm," Weiss answered, recalling all the research she did in preparation. "I believe we are assigned partners, and two pairs of partners form a team. Do you have anyone in mind?"</p><p>Mytyl shook her head. "I wouldn't mind being your partner. Weiss. But meeting new people sounds exciting, too. I suppose I can have Copen in my team, but definitely not as a partner."</p><p>"You wound me, Mytyl," Copen said offhandedly while inspecting the ammo clips of Divider.</p><p>"Weiss, you should partner up with Copen! He could use a feminine touch in his life."</p><p>Copen froze and looked at his sister.</p><p>"You're kidding," he said in unison with Weiss.</p><p>"Why would I kid?" Mytyl scooted closer to Weiss and whispered, "you wouldn't know by looking at him, but he has the worst luck with girls."</p><p>Copen rolled his eyes at Mytyl's fake attempt of colluding with Weiss. "What even makes you so sure that I'm into girls?"</p><p>Mytyl looked at him with a flat expression that, as much as he hated to admit, made him feel stupid.</p><p>"Bro, just what exactly do you think I did all those years trapped at home while you were at school?"</p><p>"…Convalescing?" Copen's answer sounded weak even to himself, even if it was technically true.</p><p>"For someone so smart, you can be so dense and naïve sometimes," Mytyl said while shaking her head in defeat.</p><p>"Fine, I'll bite." Part of Copen dreaded the answer, but his own curiosity would not leave him alone. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Whenever I felt well enough, I helped Nori with housework. Including cleaning your room. Every cranny. With Nori."</p><p>"…Oh." Copen winced at the implications. And even if Weiss didn't know Nori, her scrunched face suggested she had an idea of what Mytyl was implying.</p><p>"Yeah, she tends to elicit that reaction," Mytyl comforted him by diverting the focus of the conversation…</p><p>"But on the plus side, I know just your type and I'll help you find the perfect girlfriend."</p><p>…before proceeding to beat everyone present with the implications. Great.</p><p>"Mytyl, let's explore the ship," Weiss suggested, feeling pity for Copen who was currently looking at the floor with his head leaning against his hands, willing himself into nonexistence, to average results. "We still have some time before we get to Beacon."</p><p>A distant part of Copen's mind registered Weiss's words and seriously considered the merits of pursuing a relationship with the Schnee. He could appreciate such an understanding girl.</p><p>"We might even find his elusive girlfriend," Weiss added teasingly.</p><p>That same part of Copen's mind was dragged kicking and screaming the darkest and dinkiest corner of his subconscious, to be executed with a shot to the head.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Ruby's eyes darted from side to side, sweeping the entirety of the airship's passengers' cabin.</p><p>"Any reason you are profiling everyone here?"</p><p>The hooded Huntress-in-training was snapped out of her trance as she registered her sister's question.</p><p>"W-what? I'm not profiling anything. Why do I care about the social media profiles of people I've never met?"</p><p>Ruby has always been a paragon of social awkwardness, but even Yang thought this was a bit too much.</p><p>"Ruby… that's not what profiling means."</p><p>"Huh? Then what does it mean?"</p><p>Yang made the motion to answer but thought better about discussing the intricacies of political persecution with her sister. She pivoted instead.</p><p>"Is this about your newest crush?"</p><p>"Crush!? I don't have a crush!" Ruby wailed. "And why do you make it sound like I'm always having a new crush?"</p><p>Yang gave one of her trademarked shit-eating grins. "Because it's funnier." And it was, Ruby just has the most precious reactions to being teased to hell and back.</p><p>"Yaaaang!" Ruby cried in despair. Yang guffawed, loving every second of her sister's mortification. If nothing else, let it be known Ruby Rose was a comedian's gold mine.</p><p>"Stop teasing me," Ruby pleaded with what Yang considered the cutest pout. "It's not like that." She said, but her beet red face argued otherwise. Or more likely, Ruby was just embarrassed, but that just wasn't as easy to tease.</p><p>"Stop teasing you? Rubes, I'd never. It is my sacred duty as your older sister to tease you forever. I can see it now. You and I, two old, wrinkled, old-timers complaining about the damn youth. Suddenly, this fine geriatric specimen crosses our deteriorated eyesight and I lean in, my dusty bones creaking, and whisper, 'Hey Rubes, found your new crush.'"</p><p>Ruby looked horrified. And disgusted. "How do you even come up with these?"</p><p>"I told you. Sacred duty as older sister. Heavenly mandate, divine intervention, and all that jazz. I take my oath very seriously," Yang explained with the straightest of faces.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>Yang looked at her sister. "How old are you again?"</p><p>"Yaaaang."</p><p>"I remember your birth like it was yesterday," Yang started, barely a sentence in and Ruby expression already morphed into despair, "dead of the night when I was sequestered to be inducted into the Sisterhood of Elder Sisters. Most important day of my life."</p><p>"Stop! Just, stop. Please."</p><p>Once more Yang erupted into uproarious laughter that, much to Ruby's dismay, turned a few heads in their direction. Rubbing Ruby's head, Yang complied with her sister. "Fine, fine. I'll stop the teasing."</p><p>"Thanks," Ruby sighed. Yang could be relentless in her jokes.</p><p>"Anyhow, why don't you tell me about this mysterious prince charming of yours. Oh, oh, was he dressed in blue?"</p><p>Ruby sent her a glare at the use of 'prince charming' but didn't push it.</p><p>"What is there to tell? He helped me fight that Torchwick guy. And his weapon is SOOOO cool. I never knew a simple handgun could be so awesome. It's made to synergize with his Semblance. First it went like 'pew pew pew', but then he went 'bzzzt' and the bullhead went 'boom', and after…"</p><p>Yang only paid a cursory attention to her sister story. It wasn't the first time hearing it. She had two weeks to drill Ruby on details and be bombarded with them in return, but it always devolved into how cool his weapon and Semblance is and excessive use of Ruby's patented sound effects. She knew that the guy used a weak looking gun – based on the 'pew pew pew' – used an electric semblance – based on the 'bzzzt' part – and the power of said semblance was impressive – based on the 'boom' part. There were also some 'woosh', 'clink clink clink', 'crrrrght', among others, when the Huntress appeared. Yang wasn't sure what 'crrrrght' meant. That was a new one.</p><p>"That's nice, Rubes," Yang said as Ruby finished making weird noises, "glad you are making new friends." Yang wiped an imaginary tear from her face. "My baby sister, not even seventeen and she's already going to Beacon to slay monsters and make friends before even arriving. Male friends. Who I'll have to screen, grill, threaten, and ultimately veto, being too provocative for my cute, naïve, innocent little sister to have a chaste relationship with. *Sniff* They grow up so fast."</p><p>"…" Ruby glowered.</p><p>If Yang noticed, she didn't show it. Eyes closed, left hand on her hand, and right one raised, she continued. "This is the oath I took as an Elder Sister. It will be hard. It is a thankless job. But someone has to do it. Enim Mea Parum Soror."</p><p>"Yaaaang," Ruby growled dangerously.</p><p>Yang raised her hands in defeat, this time actually meaning it. Seventeen years had taught her that once Ruby started sounding like a starved wolf, she was one joke away from snapping and baring her fangs. Yang remembers Summer doing the same once or twice towards hers and Ruby's father. She idly wondered if there was a wolf faunus somewhere in the Rose genealogy.</p><p>"Don't fret too much, sis," Yang finally said, "if he's going to Beacon you are bound to find him sooner or later. No reason to stalk and creep him out this early."</p><p>Ruby conceded with a sigh. "I guess you're right."</p><p>"And before you know it, your new boyfriend will receive the third degree from me, dad, Qrow, the Valean police for-oof."</p><p>Yang doubled over as Ruby retracted a fist from her stomach. Wheezing, Yang saw Ruby march away, fuming about intolerable older sisters.</p><p><em>'When did she learn to punch like that… I'm so proud of her,</em>' Yang thought, her head meeting the floor after falling to her knees.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Gun stood on the deck of the cruiser. The area was normally off limit to passengers, but the security measures were nothing Gun couldn't override. The peace and quiet he found up here offset whatever slap on the wrist he might receive if found out. Ozpin appeared adamant about having him in Beacon. A minor infraction like this wasn't going to jeopardize that.</p><p>He was currently tapping and swiping at his scroll, changing its settings to his liking. Ozpin provided him with a new scroll to replace his 'antique'; a standardized Beacon-sanctioned scroll given to all students. Given to him early in light of his impoverished circumstances and the oddity of his admission.</p><p>"Blergh"</p><p>He had come up here to escape the crowd, but that didn't mean he was alone. Apparently, some people saw his handiwork and took it as an invitation to also escape the masses.</p><p>"Urgh, please kill me."</p><p>Gun looked at this neighbor and scrunched his nose, willing away the stench. An unassuming blond boy – fairly tall and dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and armor – was hunched over the railing, eyes clenched in a vain attempt to suppress his nausea. Luckily there was a trash bin close by; some poor soul won't be scrapping puke off the ship anytime soon.</p><p>"I could, but it will hurt."</p><p>The blond knight looked at him warily. "You're joking, right?"</p><p>"I'm not getting involved if you kill him," Gun's second neighbor said, her eyes never leaving the book she was reading as she lay sitting, using the railing as a backrest. Gun could tell she was a faunus from the way her bow twitched slightly, easily mistaken by the wind. To be fair, it was one of the better disguises he has seen for very obvious appendages like ears. Less suspicious than an ever-present hat for sure.  In the end, there was only so much you could do when hiding those.</p><p>"Jaune Arc," the blond greeted, extending his hand for a shake.</p><p>Gun looked at the offered hand, then at the boy. "I'm not touching that."</p><p>"Me neither," said the one-woman peanut gallery as she flipped a page.</p><p>"Fair enough," Jaune accepted, retracting his hand. "So, what are your names?"</p><p>"Gun Volt. But please, call me GV."</p><p>A page was flipped. Then a second. Once the staring got too much, she sighed and answered. "Blake."</p><p>"Great, now we're all friends," Jaune said, keeping a brave façade despite his motion sickness.</p><p>"We are?" GV couldn't help but ask, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Sure, why not? Mom always said, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"</p><p>Both GV and Blake contemplated that bit of questionable wisdom in silence, before Blake broke it.</p><p>"That's… a commendable mindset. However, I can't help but feel you are butchering its spirit."</p><p>Jaune managed a sheepish laugh but stopped as another bout of nausea threatened to finish what its predecessors started.</p><p>Blake spared a look to the dying man. "You know, you could use Aura to help with that. Just pool it where you feel the most nauseous."</p><p>"Aura?"</p><p>GV and Blake exchanged a look.</p><p>-o-</p><p>
  <strong>"For it is in struggle that we achieve glory. As we surge forward with resolute determination, the chains that shackle us shatter in our wake and our azure light rebels against the injustices of the world, roaring in righteous anger, devoid of fear. I free your soul and by my wings, elevate thee."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Assume GV and RWBY spoilers!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>GV's chant was SO much fun to compose. Being the main character of Azure Striker Gunvolt (duh), there is a lot we can pull from to compose it. Let's dissect it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">"For it is in struggle that we achieve<strong> glory"</strong></span><strong> – </strong>Reference to the haiku of his skill Grand Stritzer (in Japanese, Glorious Stritzer"). The chant mentions that Grand Stritzer "[yield] great glory." To be fair, glory seems to be present a lot in RWBY chants (canon and fanfic). Also, being anyone in the GV universe is struggling :p</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">"As we <strong>surge</strong> forward with resolute <strong>determination"</strong></span><strong> – </strong>Two here. The phrase "Oversurge! Azure Striker!" is frequently used by GV as a catchphrase right before he is done bantering with the enemy and all that's left is kicking their ass. As for 'determination', personally I see that as GV's most noticeable characteristic. If GV believes in the cause he is fighting for, nothing short of a god will stop him. Sometimes even then. The guy is relentless. But not bulletproof. Maybe he should get an ideal? I hear those are bulletproof. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">"…the <strong>chains</strong> that shackle us shatter in our wake and our <strong>azure light</strong> rebels against the injustices of the world."</span> – References to both Voltaic Chain and Luxcalibur, in addition to GV being THE "Azure Striker". 'Injustices of the world' would be a reference to his believes if it wasn't a dime a dozen for any hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">"…<strong>roaring in righteous anger </strong>and devoid of fear"</span> – A reference to GV's dragon motif. The phrase "dragon's roar" is also part of his chant for Septimal Surge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It also references how quick he is to anger when wronged on a personal level. Sumeragi and [spoiler] never stood a chance…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun fact: The names of GV's "bolts" (in this story the barrel of his handgun) are references to mythological reptiles, with two exceptions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">"I <strong>free</strong> your soul, and <strong>by my wings, elevate thee</strong></span><strong>.</strong>" – Barely a stage into the first game, we are introduced to GV's angel motif as he literally frees someone able to 'elevate' him in a certain sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun fact: The names of GV's "clips" (in this story, his ammo clips) are references to angels, with one exception (which is a reference to a god).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Into other notes:</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blade's chant: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Didn't went into detail as I did with GV's, but that's because Blade is not a main character. We know she is willing to sacrifice herself and that madness/power is a big character point, so I focused on those.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Copen's type: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mytyl actually asked about Copen's type in women in the games. Color me surprise. In fact, quite a few of Mytyl's conversations are interesting. I guess being bedridden and desperate to make it to adulthood will have that effect?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yang spewing Latin: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It's kinda funny? Don't think too hard on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ruby's temper: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Dunno if it happens, but I wouldn't be surprised if people forget that Ruby does, in fact, have a temper. Maybe not "punching Yang" temper, but I'll claim artistic license.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GV/Blake/Jaune: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I'll talk about these three more in the next chapter.<br/></em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>